


I.N.F.I.N.I.T.E

by topstarlobster



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen, I just really love infinite and friends, but I keep getting carried away, so they're all probably over 1000 words, this is supposed to be a drabble collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topstarlobster/pseuds/topstarlobster
Summary: This is just a collection of little stories based on episodes of the tv show Friends that came about because I started wondering which characters the Infinite members would be. It's non-AU and they're still living together in a dorm. Also, I'm totally gonna steal lines from the show.





	1. The One with the Jellyfish

The day started out pretty well. The weather was perfect and they were doing a shoot by the ocean. Even Sunggyu was happy, despite his aversion to open water. It was easy to smile and laugh for the camera since they were genuinely excited to be there and they managed to wrap things up rather quickly. The good vibes seemed to spread from the Infinite members to the staff, who granted the boys a few hours to enjoy the sun and sand. Not having to be told twice, they all went to find their own ways to spend what little time they had.

Sunggyu, of course, settled down in a chair as far away from the water as possible while Dongwoo attempted to teach Woohyun and Hoya how to surf (because he was such an expert). A bit farther down the shore Sungjong was scouring the sand for shells as Myungsoo assisted Sungyeol in his attempt to build the most glorious sandcastle the world had ever seen. Everything was perfect.

Well, for a short time anyway. It all started with a shriek. The surfers were too far out in the water to hear it and the leader was fast asleep, but Sungyeol and Myungsoo heard the maknae's cry and they rushed over to see what was wrong, their construction completely forgotten. Sungjong, who had wandered into the tide, was hunched over in the sand holding his leg, a pained expression on his face. It became obvious pretty quickly that the younger boy had been stung by a jellyfish and was in need of medical attention as soon as possible. But calling for help would take too long and Sungjong looked just about ready to cry from all the pain. Then Myungsoo got an idea...

~*~

There was something different about them when they were coming back. While the other members were laughing and chatting about their time at the beach, the three youngest were oddly quiet. Although they were squashed into the backseat, they somehow managed to keep themselves as far away from each other as possible; Sungyeol and Myungsoo were pressed against their respective windows while Sungjong clung to himself in the middle. When the van turned into a curve and Sungjong's shoulder lightly touched Sungyeol's, the two jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted, their eyes filled with fear.

The older members all noticed the weird behavior, but Woohyun was the first to say something about it. Twisting slightly in his seat, he asked rather bluntly, "What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing." The young trio were quick to reply, though it was beyond clear that something definitely _was_ up.

"Well, something obviously _did_ happen." Sunggyu eyed the boys from his seat all the way in the front, feeling almost as troubled as they looked; tension like this was never good for the group. As the leader he had to take care of it before their CEO— or worse, their fans— noticed. "You guys have been acting weird since we left the beach."

The three boys remained silent, refusing to share the secret they were harboring. The tension was beginning to reach an unbearable level when Sungjong finally decided to speak up.

"It was a jellyfish."

"Sungjong." Sungyeol's voice held a hint of a warning, his eyes urging the other not to say anything more.

But the maknae only shook his head; he had the whole van's attention now, he might as well keep going. "I got stung— it hurt so bad. I just wanted the pain to go away."

"Then I remembered something I'd read about how to treat jellyfish stings." Myungsoo was the next to speak as he gazed at the passing cars outside the window.

That seemed to spark a memory in Hoya's mind. "I think I saw something about that on TV once. Yeah, if you get stung you can—" The rapper stopped suddenly, his eyes going wide. "Ew, you peed on yourself?"

"Ewww!" Sunggyu, Dongwoo, and Woohyun didn't hesitate to express their disgust once they realized what was going on. They were all staring at the youngest member in horror, struck absolutely speechless by what they'd just heard.

Sungjong grimaced, muttering, "I tried, but I couldn't bend that way."

"Then who..." Dongwoo's voice trailed off as he looked between the three boys behind him. He got his answer when Myungsoo and Sungjong both glanced at Sungyeol beside them.

"Ewww!" The older members chorused once again, their eyes shifting to the tall boy in the back.

Surprisingly, Sungyeol didn't seem embarrassed— if anything, he looked angry or at least annoyed. "That's right, I stepped up," he declared, observing the shocked faces in front of him. He only became more impassioned as he continued, "He's my friend and he needed help. And if I had to, I'd pee on any one of you."

In the end, it was unanimously decided that no one would speak of that beach incident ever again.


	2. The One with the Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite one that I've written so far.

As an idol, there is a lot one must sacrifice like freedom, privacy, and most importantly sleep. The boys of Infinite are well aware of this fact— especially Sunggyu. He treasures sleep above almost everything else. The other members like to joke that he treats his bed like a lover that he never wants to leave in the morning and can't wait to be with at night; the leader doesn't bother arguing since it's kind of true.

It is on a slightly less busy day at the dorm that Sunggyu finds the perfect opportunity to take a much needed nap. He is lounging quite comfortably on the couch with Hoya sitting beside him glued to his phone, the tv serving mostly as background noise. Sunggyu really doesn't know what happened. One minute he's staring at some random drama on the screen in front of him, his eyelids growing heavier by the second. And the next, he opens his eyes and finds himself laying on the couch, a completely different show now playing. But that isn't even the weirdest part. It comes when he realizes his head isn't resting on the fuzzy fabric of the couch, but on thin cotton that can only be a t-shirt and below that shirt is a slowly rising chest. There is a warmth surrounding him that his mind gradually recognizes as arms, but he isn't sure why they are there.

Still drowsy from his nap, the leader lazily lifts his head and discovers his unexpected pillow is none other than Hoya. Sunggyu is just beginning to put all the pieces together when Hoya stirs and their eyes meet. The situation dawns on the two of them rather quickly and they hastily jump apart, nearly falling over themselves to create as much space between them as they can. The Infinite members are all fairly close and are used to sleeping next to each other, but that isn't necessarily true for these particular members.

With the atmosphere becoming increasingly awkward by the second, Sunggyu is having a hard time figuring out where to start. He decides to just get straight to the point. “This never happened.”

All the way on the other side of the couch, Hoya is staring straight ahead, his expression blank. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

~*~

After the pair agree to erase the incident from their memories, things seem to go back to normal; they might be avoiding each other slightly, but it's not like they were all that close to begin with.

It's around a week later and Sunggyu is sure he has completely forgotten about that day. Dance practice has just ended and the members are all scattered around the room at various stages of exhaustion, the smell of sweat heavy in the air and on their skin. Slouched against one of the mirrored walls, Sunggyu is slowly remembering how to breathe normally when he feels a presence creep up beside him. He tries not to recoil too much when he realizes it's only Hoya and instead pastes on what he hopes is a friendly smile.

"Hey, what's up?"

The younger boy looks incredibly nervous as he kneels next to his hyung, his gaze never leaving the floor. When he finally speaks his voice is barely above a whisper. "You look really tired."

The leader's eyes shrink even more than usual as he squints at the boy next to him. They've hardly spoken over the past few days and _this_ is how he wants to start a conversation— by insulting him? "I know I'm old; you don't have to rub it in."

"No, that's not what I meant." Panic rushes across Hoya's face, his hand almost reaching for the older boy's arm until he seems to reconsider and it hangs awkwardly in the air for a moment before dropping back to his side. Looking uncharacteristically timid, he continues, "I just meant you should get more rest. If you want, we could go back to the dorm and take a nap, you know... together."

Sunggyu can't believe he's actually hearing this. They made a promise to never talk about that day ever again and now, not only is the dancer breaking that promise, he is even suggesting they do it again. He is sure his eyes have all but disappeared from how hard he's glaring at the younger boy, but that is the least of his worries at the moment. "We agreed not to talk about that anymore. It was a one-time thing that never should've happened and it shouldn't happen ever again."

"What if I want it to happen again?" Hoya is becoming bolder by the second, his voice more confident and his gaze no longer hesitant.

"It doesn't matter— we can't," the older boy insists. He really just wants this conversation to be over.

However, Hoya doesn't look ready to back down. He glances around as if making sure no one else is listening before leaning closer and declaring, "That was the best nap I've ever had and I know it was the same for you too. Don't bother denying it."

Looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him, Sunggyu bites his lip, embarrassed by the truth. He's still not ready to admit it, though. Instead, he crosses his arms and puts on his most leader-like voice with a scowl to match. "Even if that _is_ true, it still doesn't matter. We're never doing that again."

Hoya opens his mouth to retort, but before he can get a word out, one of their managers comes in and starts ushering everyone out. The two of them start gathering their things like the rest of the group and Sunggyu is certain that discussion is finally over.

"Well, I'm going back to the dorm," Hoya announces loudly as he walks to the door. His eyes sweep across the room until they land on the leader, his next words directed at him, even though he speaks loud enough for everyone to hear. "If anyone wanted to know, that's where I'll be."

While everyone else is exchanging confused glances, Sunggyu can only roll his eyes at how ridiculous the dancer is being. Did he really think that would work? Well, Sunggyu isn't falling for it. He spends all of two seconds staring at the empty doorway, totally _not_ thinking about following Hoya, before his resolve crumbles and he tries not to look too eager as he heads for the door.

~*~

Sighing deeply in content, Sunggyu snuggles closer to Hoya's chest; he woke up a short while ago, but he feels much too comfortable to move. He doesn't think he's ever slept so well before.

Hoya begins to stir soon enough, his arms tightening around the older boy's waist. Sleep is still laced in his voice as he says, "That was a really good nap."

"Yeah, it was," the leader hums. They definitely have to talk about doing this again.

Just then, they hear someone clear their throat and the two of them lift their heads to find the rest of their group standing above them with various looks of confusion. Scratch that, they are _never_ doing this again.


	3. The One with the Trifle

Sunggyu likes to think he's a decent leader. His members seem to respect him and they usually listen when he speaks and he listens to and respects them as well. But sometimes he feels like he needs to do more, like he needs to physically show them how much he cares. Somehow, he comes up with the idea to cook for them— which isn't something he would normally even consider. Still, he is actually pretty excited about his plan when he mentions it to Woohyun and Hoya.

" _You're_ going to cook?" Woohyun seems extremely confused at the thought of the older boy in the kitchen.

Sunggyu can understand the confusion, but he's still a bit offended. Crossing his arms, he glares at the younger vocalist. "Uh, yeah, I cook."

"Offering people gum isn't cooking," Hoya points out, looking just as unimpressed as Woohyun.

Biting back a scathing remark, the leader stomps off into the kitchen with his cookbook in hand. They don't know what they're talking about— he can totally cook. With that thought in mind he sets about to make them eat their words (and his food).

Nearly two hours later, Dongwoo and Hoya decide to check on the older boy to make sure he didn't burn the kitchen down or something. They go in to find the place thankfully still intact, albeit a bit messy, and their leader hovering over what looks to be some kind of layered dish.

"Hey, hyung," Hoya begins, attempting to sound casual. "What are you making?"

Sunggyu turns to them with a proud grin and steps aside to reveal his creation. "It's a trifle!"

"What's in it?" Tilting his head to the side, Dongwoo eyes the fluffy-looking dessert; it actually looks edible, surprisingly enough.

Sunggyu seems quite pleased with himself as he starts pointing out each layer. "First, there's a layer of ladyfingers, then jam, then custard, raspberries, more ladyfingers, beef sautéed with peas and onions, a little more custard, bananas, and whipped cream."

The older boy doesn't seem to find anything wrong with his ingredients, but the two younger members are more than a little concerned. While Sunggyu is busy putting on finishing touches, Hoya gets ahold of the cookbook and tries to figure out what could've gone wrong. He soon realizes that some of the pages are stuck together and what the leader must've thought was one recipe is actually two recipes for two very different dishes.

"We can't eat that," Hoya exclaims once he pulls Dongwoo out of the kitchen. Just thinking about it made his stomach upset.

Dongwoo felt the same way, but the thought of Sunggyu's proud smile as he talked about his creation has him reconsidering. "He looked really excited, though. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

As much as Hoya enjoys embarrassing his hyung, he kind of agrees with Dongwoo— not that he would readily admit it. Reluctantly, he gives in and sighs, "I guess we should warn everyone."

With that the two rappers set out to inform the other members of their plan. They manage to get the others to go along with it for the most part, with very little trouble.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo are in the middle of a heated discussion about the right way to pretend they've just eaten something delicious when Sunggyu calls everyone into the kitchen. Once all the members are gathered around the table, the leader makes a big show of bringing out his precious creation; he's so caught up in his own world he doesn't notice the worried glances being exchanged between the younger boys. He remains blissfully unaware as he cuts into the trifle while everyone else waits with bated breath to see who will be the first victim. There is a collective sigh of relief from almost all of them when Sunggyu places the first slice in front of Sungjong and urges him to give it a taste.

Sungjong kind of wants to cry. He really doesn't want to eat that disaster of a dessert, but everyone is looking at him and counting on him to follow the plan. Against his better judgement, he picks up his fork and takes an unnecessarily large scoop, his stomach churning with dread. The trifle is unlike anything Sungjong has ever eaten before— and definitely not something he ever wants to eat again. Feeling Sunggyu’s expectant gaze on him, he decides to use Sungyeol's method and rubs his stomach and hums in what he hopes sounds like satisfaction.

The eldest seems to buy it and soon enough all of the members have plates of meaty trifle in front of them. One by one they reluctantly dig in, their reactions undoubtedly forced. Their plan is looking like it might actually succeed until Sungyeol suddenly stands up, his chair scraping noisily across the floor; he isn't one to give up so quickly, but this just isn't worth it.

"What are you doing?" Sunggyu asks, just as confused as everyone else.

Glancing around nervously, Sungyeol says the first thing that comes to mind. "I just wanted to go out on the balcony to enjoy the view while I eat." Before the leader can question him further, the tall vocalist scurries off with his plate in hand.

Woohyun rises soon after, his smile doing little to hide the apprehension in his eyes. "You know, this is so good I want to go call my mom and tell her how good it is."

"I'll help you dial!" Myungsoo offers as he jumps up from his seat. The pair disappear from the room without another word, taking their slices of trifle with them.

Like dominoes in reverse, Sungjong is the next to pop up from his chair, an excuse falling from his lips almost instantly. "I'm going to go to the bathroom so I can watch myself while I eat."

And just like that Hoya and Dongwoo are the only members left at the table along with a stunned Sunggyu. The older boy turns to the remaining two hoping they can enlighten him on the others' odd behavior, his tiny eyes clouded with confusion. Instead of giving an answer, Hoya takes another bite of trifle and shrugs; he'd much rather feign ignorance than tell his hyung the truth about his cooking. Sunggyu shrugs as well and turns away and Hoya has to force himself to swallow the sweet meaty dessert in his mouth. While the leader is distracted he turns to Dongwoo and quietly declares, "This tastes like feet."

"Well, I like it," the rapper responds, shoveling another forkful of trifle into his mouth.

"Are you kidding?" The dancer gapes at the older boy as if he's just sprouted another head. Did he really just say that?

"I mean, what's not to like?" Staring lovingly at his nearly finished slice, Dongwoo continues, "Custard, good. Jam, good. Meat, _good_!"

As he watches the rapper demolish the rest of his trifle, Hoya decides there should be a new rule in the dorm: Sunggyu is never allowed to cook again.


	4. The One with Sungjong's Sexy Voice

It all started with a sneeze. After that it wasn't long until Sungjong was coughing as well, his nose running like a leaky faucet. _This was perfect_. He just _had_ to catch a cold right before the group had a slew of performances. Instead of beating himself up about getting sick at the worst possible time, the maknae tried to power through; he'd survived a lot worse, he could do this. So, he armed himself with plenty of tissues and cough drops and marched into the practice room ready to get to work.

Sunggyu got one look at the younger boy and all but kicked him out of the room. "You don't look so good; you should go back to the dorm and rest."

"I'm fine." Waving him off, Sungjong dropped his stuff in a corner and started warming up his voice. He sounded far from fine, but he was sure it would get better once they got started. At least, he hoped so.

Everyone took their places behind their microphones and practice soon began. His throat was feeling dry and scratchy, but Sungjong still tried to sing as best as he could when his part came up and he was beyond shocked to find that he actually sounded... _good_. His normally light voice had become huskier, the phlegm giving it a raspier yet sexy quality.

_Hey, I sound pretty good_ , the young vocalist thought as he joined everyone in the chorus.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought so. Once the song was over, Dongwoo and Myungsoo were practically gushing about Sungjong's new voice.

It was all so exciting; Sungjong couldn't get enough of his newfound sound. He knew he probably should've been saving his voice, but he just sounded so good— he couldn't _not_ sing. It was a few days later when the most unexpected and completely unwanted thing happened. They were at the dorm going over dinner plans or, more accurately, looking for the nearest takeout menu and although he didn't expect anyone to listen, Sungjong still wanted give his opinion. The youngest cleared his throat and spoke, but when his voice came out it sounded... wrong. Well, not wrong— just normal. The way it did before he got sick. He came to the devastating conclusion that his cold had passed, his voice no longer phlegmy and sexy.

Sungjong should've been happy to be healthy again, but he missed the raspyness his sickness gave him. He was still wallowing over his miraculous recovery the next day at breakfast when Myungsoo shuffled in looking dead on his feet, his nose red and runny.

"Sungjong, I think I got your cold," the visual managed to sputter out between sneezes.

"More like, ' _stole_ ' it," the maknae muttered, crossing his arms. It wasn't his hyung's fault, but he still felt bitter.

~*~

Sungjong soon decided he had to take matters into his own hands; he had to make himself sick and get his sexy voice back.

Dressed in a thin t-shirt and shorts with his hair still wet from the shower, Sungjong marched into the living room on a mission. He ignored the odd stares his members were giving him and went over to the window; he was bound to get sick if he stayed out long enough in the cold winter air.

"What are you doing?" Woohyun's voice rang out behind him, the confusion in his tone most likely matching the look on his face.

Pulling his head back in, the younger boy turned to the baffled vocalist and shrugged. "I'm trying to catch a cold— I hear they're pretty common."

In the end, his plan proved fruitless and he was forced to try something else. Deciding to go for a different approach, Sungjong waltzed into Myungsoo's room the next day with a steaming cup of soup fresh from the convenience store around the corner; perhaps direct contact with the germs would work better. The older boy was bundled under a mountain of blankets, a box of tissues close at his side. It was a pitiful sight, but Sungjong still envied him.

"Hey, hyung," the maknae called out to his dozing group mate. "I felt bad for getting you sick, so I got you some soup."

Myungsoo stirred upon his entrance, a tired smile appearing when he saw the younger boy standing in front of him. Sniffling a bit, he took the offered cup and croaked, "Thanks, Jongie."

Sungjong responded with a smile, only a little jealous of how hoarse the other boy sounded. While the visual was busy sipping the hot broth, he got to work picking up the used tissues littering the floor. He tried to act casual as he stuffed a few in his pocket, but he wasn't as discreet as he had hoped.

"What are you doing?" Myungsoo was staring at him with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"Nothing." Sungjong was tired of people questioning his motives. He sighed when Myungsoo continued to stare at him, waiting for a real answer, and confessed, "Fine, I want my cold back. I miss my sexy voice."

Affection softened the older boy's features almost instantly and he chuckled. "I don't think that's how it works."

Perching on the edge of the bed, the maknae bowed his head in embarrassment. "I know. How's your soup?"

"It's good, thanks."

Sungjong returned his hyung's smile and wordlessly took the cup from his shaky hands. He only hesitated for a moment before he started licking the rim of the cup, attempting to pick up any germs that might have lingered.

" _Ewww_!"

Myungsoo was now completely disgusted and had lost all respect for his dongsaeng.

~*~

Sungjong was ready to give up. He had tried just about everything and he had only succeeded in making his hyungs worry about his mental state. He was back in the practice room trying to recreate the raspy sound the cold had given him with very little success. He was just about to admit defeat when Sungyeol passed by, a wet cough slipping out on the way; he had obviously caught Myungsoo's cold.

Without really thinking, he grabbed the older boy's arm and demanded, "Sungyeol, kiss me."

"What?"

Sungjong didn't give the taller boy time to say much else before he pulled him into a searing kiss. He pulled away a few seconds later with a slight grin, leaving Sungyeol wide-eyed in shock. Maybe he was just imagining it, but Sungjong already felt like he was getting sick.

And when he woke up the next morning with a telltale scratch in his throat he knew his sexy voice was about to make a comeback.


	5. The One Where They Go Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading some quotes from the show and they were so hilarious I had to write something. I had a lot of fun with this one and I'm surprised I managed to keep it under 1000 words. Also, I'm not sure who the Six Million Dollar Man is, I just know it was a show from the 70s. I couldn't think of a more recent reference. Anyway, enjoy!

It's no secret that Dongwoo is the most health conscious member of Infinite. He eats well, exercises regularly, and even goes to sleep at a reasonable time— there is no one else who is as disciplined as the energetic rapper. Except, maybe, Hoya. The dancer has always been exceptionally hardworking at everything he does, be it singing, dancing, rapping, or any of his many other talents. So it's no surprise he is just as diligent when it comes to taking care of his body. With their shared passion for fitness, the pair easily become workout buddies.

Early one morning, Dongwoo suggests they go running in the park and Hoya happily agrees; it's been awhile since he went for a run. The park is a bit more crowded than they expected, but it's mostly older people who barely give them a second glance. That all changes, however, when they finally start running. While Hoya moves with finely controlled steps, Dongwoo seems to have lost all control of his limbs. He flails his arms wildly above his head as takes surprisingly large strides with his short legs— it is quite a sight and he has all eyes on him as he goes, though he doesn't appear to notice or care.

Hoya, on the other hand, is painfully aware of everyone's stares and he tries not to run too closely next to his friend. He never would've agreed to come if he had known it would be like this.

He makes quite a fuss about it to Sunggyu and Woohyun back at the dorm. Dropping himself on one end of the couch, Hoya grumbles, "I swear when he runs, he runs like a mix between Kermit the Frog and the Six Million Dollar Man."

"You should just tell him you don't want to run with him anymore." Woohyun makes a simple suggestion that isn't quite as helpful as Hoya would like.

"I can't do that." The dancer is still whining, a troubled frown tugging on his lips. "He'll want to know why and I don't want to have to lie to him. He would never forgive me."

Dongwoo bounces into the living room just then, completely unaware of the other boys' conversation, and makes a beeline for his exercising buddy. He has his usual bright grin plastered on his face as he sits on the arm of the couch and says, "Hey Hoya, I had a lot of fun this morning. We should go running again tomorrow."

"Uh, I can't." Hoya is pretty sure he will die of embarrassment if he goes running with Dongwoo again.

The rapper's smile falters as worry flashes in his eyes. "Why not? Is something wrong?"

The younger boy doesn't know what to say; he can't lie to his hyung, but he can't quite tell him the truth either. Without really thinking, he blurts out, "Yeah, uh, it's my ankle."

"Oh no, what happened?" Dongwoo is definitely upset now, a deep frown darkening his features.

"Sunggyu kicked me."

So much for not lying.

Eyes widening in shock, Dongwoo turns his gaze to their leader sitting on the other end of the couch. "Hyung, why would you do something like that?"

"I have no idea," Sunggyu responds flatly, staring pointedly in Hoya's direction.

Suddenly, the coffee table seems like the most interesting thing in the world.

~*~

Hoya still goes running the next day, despite the pang of guilt in his stomach. He gets over it soon enough once he starts jogging along the path in the park; it's nice to run without wanting the ground to swallow you up. Just as he comes around a curve in the path, Dongwoo pops out from behind a tree, successfully scaring the crap out of the younger boy.

"I knew it!" The rapper exclaims, pointing an accusing finger. "I thought you hurt your ankle."

"I did; I was just checking to see if I could still run and it looks like I can. I'm all better!" Hoya knows he shouldn't lie, but he's finding it hard to stop now.

Dongwoo stares at him with a mix of doubt and disappointment— he obviously isn't buying it anymore. "I know you're lying. Why don't you want to run with me anymore?"

"I was embarrassed," the younger boy admits with a sigh. He's so ashamed of himself he can't even look his hyung in the eye. Now that he's finally telling the truth, he figures he might as well spill it all. "It's just the way you run is a little..." The dancer mimics his friend's odd antics by waving his arms in the air wildly.

Oddly enough, the rapper doesn't seem to be offended. The smile that's found its way onto his face appears to be one of amusement and understanding. "That's just how I like to run. You know, I run like I did when I was a kid because that's the only way it's fun. You know?" Dongwoo's become impassioned, his eyes shining as he continues. "I mean, didn't you ever run so fast you thought your legs were gonna fall off, you know, like when you were running toward the swings or running away from Satan?" Once he sees the younger boy's confused expression, he clarifies, "The neighbor's dog."

With a bit of coaxing, Dongwoo manages to convince Hoya to give his unique running style a try. As the two of them flail around the sparsely populated park, the younger dancer has to admit it is kind of fun. He's only vaguely aware of all the eyes on them and the more he runs, the less he finds himself caring.


	6. The One with the Free Porn

The day started out rather uneventfully. They didn't have any schedules and no one felt like doing much beyond sitting around. Sungyeol was spread out on the couch, half his attention on the tv and half on his phone, when Myungsoo came in and made himself comfortable in the armchair. Taking control of the remote, he pressed a button to change the channel and nearly fell out of his seat at the image that appeared on the screen. A man and a woman, both undressed, were... " _intimately engaged_ " as moans and heavy breathing as well as some other far from PG noises accompanied their actions.

That certainly got Sungyeol's attention.

Scrambling into a sitting position, his eyes darted back and forth between the tv and Myungsoo. "What did you do?"

"I don't know." The visual couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from the screen. "I just pushed a button on the remote."

"Are we paying for this?"

"I don't think so."

Realization dawning on him, Sungyeol turned to Myungsoo and said, "Does that mean..."

"Free porn," the younger boy finished for him, their eyes locked in understanding.

Just then Woohyun wandered in and stopped short as he took in the raunchy images on the tv. With a low whistle he noted, "Wow, that lady is all kinds of naked."

"Yeah, Myungsoo just pressed something on the remote and it just came on."

"That happened to me once." The older boy nodded like it was the most understandable thing in the world. "I was just flipping through the channels and— BAM! It was like finding money."

"Like finding money with naked people on it," Sungyeol eagerly supplied.

Woohyun's expression suddenly turned serious as he continued. "Then I made the mistake of turning the tv off. I never got it back." He paused for a moment, his eyes dropping to the floor. "And I'm sad."

As Woohyun's pitiful form shuffled out of the room, Myungsoo turned to Sungyeol, confusion etched in his knitted brow. "Why would he turn off the tv?"

~*~

And so, the day continued just as before— save for the vulgar content that occupied the television. Sungyeol and Myungsoo were like two kids with a new toy, their attention never straying from the screen; this was quite possibly the best thing that ever happened to them. Nothing could dampen their excitement.

Not even Sungjong, who was less than impressed with his hyungs' choice of entertainment. He refused to step foot in the living room when they invited him to check out the free porn, preferring to stand in the threshold where he could judge their entire existence more easily. The youngest scoffed at the older boys' immature reactions to the dirty movie playing on the tv.

"You guys do know about that little thing called _the internet_ , right? There's tons of free porn there too."

His valid argument was unsurprisingly ignored, though he wasn't really expecting a reply anyway. He chose to leave them to their juvenile antics, but not before requesting they turn the sound off; he could hardly hear himself think over the lewd sounds coming from the tv. They reluctantly granted his request, if only so he would leave them alone.

The porn binge continued in silence until a few hours later when Sungyeol and Myungsoo decided to take a short break and went up to the other dorm to watch cartoons for a while. Before the pair left, they made it clear no one was to touch, look at, or even think about the remote. With such explicit instructions one could only imagine what would happen when they came back to find the tv off and the remote far from where they left it.

Sungyeol was absolutely livid as he set off to find the culprit; he only calmed down when he found out it was one of the managers. Myungsoo, however, was disappointed rather than angry. He still had some hope, though.

"Should we check if we still have it?"

The two of them were sitting in front of the dark television screen, their lives having lost all meaning the moment they stepped into the living room. Sungyeol was sure they had met the same fate as Woohyun, but he didn't see the harm in trying. Giving a halfhearted shrug, he motioned for Myungsoo to turn the tv back on. The image of a half-naked woman appeared on the screen as a string of obscene moans filled the room, shocking the two boys for only a moment before they started cheering and high-fiving each other.

This truly was the best day ever.


	7. The One with the Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally procrastinating on my other stories by writing this, but maybe I'll be inspired to keep going. This was fun to write, so I hope it'll be fun to read too.

As someone who treasured comfort above just about everything else, Sunggyu could only stand a lumpy couch for so long. So, he took it upon himself to buy a new one for the dorm and, with Woohyun in tow, headed out to a nearby furniture store. It was hours later when they finally found the perfect couch (a beige suede number that was as supportive as it was supple); the tired employee who had been helping them the entire time breathed a quiet sigh of relief and rushed to get the paperwork. Sunggyu was quite satisfied with his purchase until he saw the delivery fee. It was almost as much as the couch itself— there was no way he would pay that much, especially since they only lived a few blocks away. Seeing no reason why they couldn't do it themselves, the leader finished paying for the couch before urging Woohyun to help him carry it out of the store. His eyes may have been small, but he could still see when someone was trying to rip him off.

~*~

The trip back to their apartment building was long and tiresome, but they soon realized that was only the beginning. The elevator that had been working perfectly when they left was now down for repairs, leaving the two vocalists with only one option: the stairs.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Woohyun asked, eyeing the narrow stairwell doubtfully.

"Of course," Sunggyu instantly replied. They had already gotten this far, it would be silly to give up now.

The two men wasted no time lifting the couch and began their ascent. They made it up the first short set of stairs and started turning to go up the next set when Woohyun lost his grip, which made Sunggyu lose his grip as well, sending the couch sliding over the railing and onto the floor.

"Is there any chance you think the couch looks good right there?"

The younger boy's attempt at lightening the mood was met with an irritated glare and an order to go find Hoya to help them.

"So, did you bring Hoya?" Sunggyu demanded when the other vocalist returned a short while later still alone.

"Uh, no, but I brought the next best thing."

By that, he apparently meant Myungsoo, who walked in right after him.

"You brought Myungsoo." The leader was far from impressed; he knew he shouldn't have trusted Woohyun to do something so simple. "The next best thing would've been Dongwoo."

Myungsoo looked surprisingly unaffected by his hyung's words, giving a halfhearted shrug as he said, "Normally, I would be offended, but Dongwoo-hyung is freakishly strong."

Wanting to get back to the task at hand, Sunggyu pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and urged the other boys closer. "Ok, I think I figured out what we were doing wrong. While I was waiting I drew a sketch. See— there's the couch, you guys are over here, and I'm right here."

Sunggyu felt particularly proud as Woohyun and Myungsoo studied his drawing. He wasn't known for his artistic skills, but he tried really hard so he expected quite a bit of praise from his members. Instead his effort was rewarded with a sarcastic comment from Woohyun.

"Wow, someone thinks highly of himself."

The older boy had half a mind to smack his bandmate upside the head when he saw where he was pointing to on the paper. "That's my arm."

The visual seemed to be harboring the same misconception. "Oh, I just thought you really liked your new couch."

Rolling his eyes, Sunggyu steered the conversation back to their current problem and let them in on his plan. Soon they were all in position with Sunggyu and Woohyun on either end and Myungsoo in the middle, the couch hoisted in the air. Sunggyu led them up the stairs, barking orders as they went. Well, just one order.

"Pivot! Pivot!"

As they started moving up the second flight, he became even more impassioned.

"PIVOT! PI-VOT! PI-VOT!"

Myungsoo's head popped up from behind the couch, eyes ablaze, and he all but screamed, "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UUPPP!"

It seemed Infinite might be the first group to ever break up because of a piece of furniture.


	8. The One Where They Quit the Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sungyeol usually makes a good Chandler, but he's been exercising too much lately so I went with Myungsoo instead.

It was a rare night where no one had any schedules or personal plans and they were all gathered in the downstairs dorm. After playing a round of rock-paper-scissors to decide what to order for dinner, the boys played another round to decide who would pay. Unfortunately for him, Myungsoo ended up being the one chosen and he reluctantly went to grab his wallet. He didn't really mind buying food for everyone, but the other guys liked to order all kinds of unnecessary things whenever they weren't the ones paying for it.

He was pulling out some bills when Hoya, who was sitting next to him on the couch, pointed at something in his wallet and exclaimed, "Oh my god, is that a gym card?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a gym member," the visual casually replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I try to go four times a week, but I've missed the last... twelve hundred times."

From his spot on Hoya's other side, Sungjong asked the most obvious question. "So why don't you quit?"

Myungsoo gave the maknae a pointed look, like he should already know the answer. "You don't think I've tried? You think I like having fifty bucks taken out of my bank account every month?" He scoffed and shook his head. "No, they make you go all the way down there! Then they use all these phrases and peppiness to try and confuse you. Then they bring out Hyuna."

"Who's Hyuna?" Sunggyu had now jumped into the conversation, his attention no longer on his phone.

Myungsoo's eyes seemed to glaze over a bit as he recalled the woman in question. "Oh Hyuna. You can't say no to her; she's like this Lycra spandex-covered gym treat."

Amused by the younger boy's antics, the leader chuckled and asked, "Do you need me to go down there with you and hold your hand?"

"No."

"So you're strong enough to face her on your own?"

"Oh no, you'll have to come."

~*~

So, the next day, with Sunggyu in tow, Myungsoo went down to the gym determined to quit. They were only a few steps into the building when the leader placed a hand on his dongsaeng's shoulder, his gaze sharp and his voice firm.

"Ok. Now remember what we talked about; you have to be strong."

Myungsoo nodded vigorously and Sunggyu deemed the younger boy ready. The pair marched over to the receptionist's desk where they were greeted by an extremely fit man in a tight t-shirt with an extremely large grin.

"Hi, how can I help you guys today?"

"I want to quit the gym," the visual stated somewhat confidently; he didn't trust himself to say anything else.

"You want to quit?" The man looked completely baffled by his statement for a moment before the same overly-enthusiastic smile he'd greeted them with was plastered back on his face. "Well, if you quit you won't be able to enjoy our full-service spa and sauna."

Feeling his determination begin to weaken, Myungsoo looked to his hyung for support. The older boy raised his fist with a grunt, wordlessly urging the other boy to stay strong. The younger boy tried to stand his ground, but he didn't sound very sure of himself as he repeated, "I want to quit the gym."

Reluctantly, the receptionist relented and directed him toward the back where someone else could handle his membership termination. Sunggyu tried to follow him, but the man stopped him, stating only members were allowed further into the gym. Once Myungsoo was gone, the man turned to Sunggyu with his ever-present fake grin. "So, are you a member of _any_ gym?"

"No." The leader was too smart and too stubborn to fall for such silly tricks. "And I'm not gonna be, so you can save your little speech."

The receptionist nodded understandingly, his hands raised in surrender. "Okay, no problem." His gaze shifted over to someone off to the side and he called out, "Could you come here for a second?"

Sunggyu turned just in time to see an undeniably attractive young woman walk over, clad in a low-cut sports bra and barely-there spandex shorts.

"Hi, I'm Hyuna."

Sunggyu gulped. Maybe Myungsoo was right.

~*~

"So, did you cancel your membership?" Sungjong asked as the group filed into the practice room.

Beside him, Myungsoo sighed, his head hung low. "Well, I was going to, but someone had to spot Sunggyu-hyung."

The leader looked rightfully ashamed under the visual's judging stare; he was supposed to be an example of strength for his fellow bandmate. Most of the other members were giving him similar looks until a lone chuckle disrupted the tense atmosphere.

"Sorry." Noticing everyone's eyes on him, Woohyun quickly apologized, although he still let out a few snickers. "I was just thinking about Sunggyu exercising and... well, that's it."

The eldest looked ready to erupt, but Sungyeol quickly intervened before any violence could ensue. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Myungsoo sighed once again. "They're going to take fifty bucks out of our accounts every month for the rest of our lives. What else can we do?"

"Well, you could actually go to the gym."

Judging by the sour look on the visual's face, it was safe to say he wasn't a fan of Sungyeol's idea.

"Or," Sunggyu burst out, surprising the whole room. "Or we can go to the bank, close our accounts and cut them off at the source."

"You're a genius!" Now this was an idea Myungsoo could get behind. Grinning excitedly, he pulled the leader in for a congratulatory hug.

Their hug was cut short, however, when Dongwoo piped up, "Aw, but then we won't be bank buddies."

As much as he loved the rapper, Myungsoo didn't see much of a problem with that. So, later that day, he and Sunggyu trekked over to the bank to finally nip this whole problem in the bud. They had decided on the way there that the leader would do all the talking and once they got there he immediately found a manager got straight to the point.

"We want to close our accounts." The older boy sounded incredibly confident; Myungsoo knew it was right to let him handle it.

"Close your accounts? Is there some kind of problem?" The bank manager asked.

Shaking his head slightly, Sunggyu remained firm. "No-no. We'd just like to close them."

"Ok, I see." The man nodded. "Well, Ms. Park handles all our closures. Can you come over here for a moment?"

He waved someone over and a young woman approached the two boys. She was ridiculously gorgeous with flowing dark brown hair full of waves that matched the curves of her hips. Sunggyu's throat went dry and Myungsoo's palms began to sweat.

"Hi, I'm Kyungri."

Myungsoo's nerves got the best of him and he blurted out, "I want to quit the bank!"


	9. The One with the Fire Alarm

As one of the members with the least amount of individual activities, Sungjong often found himself all alone in the dorm. On one such night, with no one to talk to and nothing else to do, the maknae decided to go to bed early and get some much-needed rest. He had just settled down and was on the brink of sleep when a loud beep jolted him awake. Although he really wanted to go back to sleep, the beeping wouldn't stop, forcing Sungjong to investigate its source.

' _Please don't be a spaceship, please don't be a spaceship_ ,' he silently prayed as he stepped out of his bedroom; it wasn't a logical fear, but he wasn't really thinking straight just then. The sound, he realized, seemed to be coming from somewhere near the kitchen and he soon discovered it was emanating from a smoke detector high up on the wall. Heaving a relieved sigh, Sungjong pulled up a chair to reach the alarm to turn it off. He didn't see any kind of button or switch so he just pulled it from the wall. The noise finally stopped and the youngest sighed once again, tossing the device on a nearby table as he headed back to his room.

Sungjong had only taken a few steps when the obnoxious beeping started up again and he stood frozen in disbelief for a moment before he marched back over to the detector and pulled out the battery. Satisfied with his work, he started walking away, but stopped once again when a loud beep rang out.

"How could you be beeping?" The maknae asked, both confused and annoyed as he glared at the alarm. "I just disconnected you. I took out your battery. How could you—" A shrill beep cut him off and his annoyance quickly shifted to anger. "Don't interrupt me!"

Exhausted and fed up, Sungjong grabbed the detector and settled down on the couch, pulling the cover off the device in the hope that he could find a way to get the noise to stop. He didn't know much about technology, but it couldn't be that hard. As it turned out, it was— there were too many wires and the boy's sleep-deprived mind didn't know what to do with any of them. The best solution, he soon found, was to smash the whole thing with a nearby shoe; the beeping finally stopped and he got to release all his pent-up frustration.

Absolutely sure that was the end of it, Sungjong started walking back to his room only to come to a screeching halt yet again because of a harsh beep. Was this some kind of cruel joke? Sungjong nearly cried, he'd done everything he could, but the noise wouldn't stop. At his wit's end, he grabbed a blanket from his room and, after wrapping the smoke detector in it, took it out to the dumpster behind the building.

He stepped back into a blessedly-silent dorm and made a bee line straight for his bed; with how stressed he had been for the past half hour or so, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. The maknae had just drifted off when a pounding on the door jolted him out of his peaceful state. Too tired to really be annoyed, he shuffled out into the living room, stifling a yawn on the way.

"Who is it?" Sungjong called, more interested in getting back to his bed.

"Lee Sungjong?"

The unfamiliar deep voice on the other side of the door made the boy's steps falter. That couldn't be who he thought it was, could it?

"Fire alarm?"

Exhaustion had clearly taken its toll, his mind too fatigued to think straight. Still, he opened the door anyway and was met with the sight of a burly firefighter. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"We found your fire alarm in the trash outside," the man replied, holding up the blanket as proof.

"That's not mine." There was no way Sungjong would own up to something so embarrassing.

"Yes, it is."

"How do you know?"

"The next time you want to dump a fire alarm," the fireman said, lifting a corner of the blanket before giving the boy a pointed look. "Don't wrap it in a blanket that says: 'Property of Lee Sungjong, not Woohyun.'"

Looking rightfully ashamed, Sungjong took the smoke detector from the man. "I'm sorry. But how do I get it to stop beeping?"

"Just press the reset button."

The firefighter left shortly after and the maknae trudged over to the couch, eager to end this ordeal once and for all. He scanned the mangled mess the alarm had become searching for a reset button, but he couldn't find one among the frayed wires and chipped plastic that was amazingly still making noise. Something on the floor by his foot caught his attention and he soon discovered it to be the reset button he was looking for. Although it was futile, he still pressed the button, harder and harder with each beep that rang out, but the alarm refused to turn off. Sungjong really cried this time.


	10. The one Where Sungjong is Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this episode a few days ago and I felt inspired enough to write this. I already knew I wanted Sungjong to be Phoebe and if he's going to be passive-aggressively angry at anyone, it would probably be Sunggyu.

After so many years together, the boys of Infinite had developed a close bond full of respect and understanding; they considered each other more like family than friends or even colleagues. But that didn't mean they never disagreed. It was natural— they were only human after all. Still, they always tried to clear up any misunderstandings before it affected the group.

This time, however, Sungjong wasn't sure if he could reconcile his feelings. He, Sungyeol, and Myungsoo were hanging out at the dorm when Sunggyu came down to lounge for a bit (and eat their food). He was only there for a short while before he left to grab drinks with some friends.

"See you later, hyung. Have fun," Sungjong cheerily called out as the leader headed to the door, smiling brighter than the sun. Once the older boy left, though, his smile quickly fell and he sighed in exasperation. "I'm so sorry you guys got caught in the middle of that; I didn't mean to be so out there. I am furious with him."

The two older boys shared a confused glance as they both tried to figure out what the maknae was talking about.

“Wow, um, calm down.” It came out as more of a question, though, since Sungyeol was still a bit lost.

Sinking further into the couch, the youngest crossed his arms and huffed, "I'm trying but, man, that guy can push my buttons."

Myungsoo was still confused, but he was even more concerned about how upset his dongsaeng seemed to be. "Why are you so mad at him?"

Sungjong sighed again. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

But the visual wouldn't let it go. "Well, it just seems that—"

"You wanna be on my list too? Keep talking." Sungjong finally snapped, barely registering the fact that he just yelled at his hyung. But his anger left almost as quickly as it came, his expression softening considerably. "Has anyone seen my list, by the way?"

"Uh, no." There was amusement in Sungyeol's voice and on his face. "What does it look like?"

"It's a piece of paper and it says ‘Sunggyu’ on it."

~*~

It was a few days later and Sungjong was still mad at Sunggyu, though the older boy didn't seem to notice. He was all smiles when he walked into the dorm and spotted the youngest sitting on the couch reading a magazine and he happily wandered over to him.

"Hey, Jongie, what're you reading?" The boy appeared not to have heard him, his attention still on the magazine. "Jongie?" Sungjong turned away from him, but made no other move to acknowledge his presence. Now Sunggyu started to feel like something might be wrong and he sat down next to the maknae. "Hello?" Sungjong scooted away from him and the leader moved to cover the distance. "Sungjong?" The boy was still shifting across the couch with Sunggyu following after him until they were both hanging over the armrest. Finally out of patience, Sunggyu snatched the magazine from the younger boy's unwilling hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Sungjong had the nerve the to pretend like he wasn't just ignoring his hyung; the exaggerated look of surprise on his face wasn't fooling anyone.

Especially not Sunggyu. He had no idea what had gotten into the maknae, but he was certain it had something to do with him. "Are you— are you mad at me or something? 'Cause if you are, please tell me what it is I did."

Crossing his arms, Sungjong sniffed, "Well, if you don't know, I can't help you."

"Well, I don't know."

"Well, I can't help you."

Sunggyu sighed. He didn't like it when any of his members were upset with him. "Whatever it is, I'm very, very sorry. Okay?"

Sungjong sighed as well, his expression softening. "Apology accepted."

"Ok. So we're good?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright." Now that they had cleared everything up, the leader felt much more at ease. He gave the younger boy's knee a comforting pat before standing up. "I'll see you later, ok?"

Just he was about to walk away Sungjong chose that moment to mutter under his breath, "Bye, fat ass."

"Hey!" Sunggyu whirled around, his anger rising again. "Sungjong, come on. Will you please tell me what it is I did that made you so mad at me?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." The younger boy faltered a bit at the end, slightly embarrassed; he hadn't realized until then that he didn't have a solid reason for being angry.

"If you can't remember, can't we just forget about this?" Sunggyu was starting to get frustrated. Neither of them knew what he did, but he already apologized, it was time to move on.

Apparently, Sungjong wasn't ready to move on. "Oh no, I _am_ mad at you. I know that much. But I am sorry about the fat ass thing. You actually have a very sweet little heinie."

Sunggyu didn't seem to know what to do with that compliment. He looked caught between proud and offended.

~*~

Although he didn't know the reason behind it, Sunggyu could tell Sungjong was still mad at him. The younger boy made it a point to ignore his hyung's presence whenever they were in the same room and the leader even heard him mutter ' _ugh, this guy again_ ' when he saw him on a few separate occasions. Still, he was determined to make things right and he soon found the perfect way.

"Okay, Sungjong. I know how we're going to figure this out," Sunggyu announced as he marched into the practice room, his eyes burning with determination. He found the maknae sitting by the wall with his phone and settled down in front of him. "Clear your mind and say the first thing that pops into your head, ok?"

Sungjong could see there was no avoiding it and reluctantly agreed.

"Ok, which do you prefer: coffee or iced tea?"

"Iced tea."

"Who would you rather be: Beyonce or Lee Hyori?"

"Beyonce."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You said I was boring."

"When did I say you were boring?"

Sungjong's eyes became wide, the memory hitting him like a slap to the forehead. "Oh my god! I remember now. We were playing chess."

"Sungjong, you and I have _never_ played chess."

"Oh, come on. Don't you remember that time on the frozen lake? We were playing chess, you said I was boring, and then you took off your energy mask and you were Song Hye Kyo." His words finally caught up with him and he paused for a moment. "There's a chance this may have been a dream."


	11. The One with Myungsoo's Snoring

Sungyeol can't say there are any advantages to being an extremely light sleeper; more often than not it feels like a curse. That seems especially true when he is jolted awake one night by what he can only assume is a car engine. Except, their apartment is far too high to hear anything of the sort. Stumbling out of bed, Sungyeol wanders toward the noise and he soon discovers it is coming from Myungsoo's room.

"Are you kidding me?" The tall vocalist opens the door and finds his bandmate fast asleep and snoring, the sound even louder at the source. He can't believe no one else has woken up because of it. "Myungsoo. Myungsoo! Myungsoo! Myungsoo!"

Sungyeol is almost relieved when the younger boy stops snoring until he hears him sleepily chanting his own name. "Myungsoo. Myungsoo. Myungsoo."

Frustrated even more than before, Sungyeol stalks out if the room, slamming the door shut on the way. He nearly pulls his hair out when the snoring starts up again less than a minute later. He is definitely going to do something about this tomorrow.

~*~

Tomorrow comes and Sungyeol is beyond tired; there was no way he could go back to sleep with Myungsoo's snores rumbling through the walls like thunder. They're all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast and he is pouring yet another cup of coffee when someone finally notices.

"Hyung, that's like your fourth cup of coffee," Sungjong points out, only slightly concerned.

"I'm only drinking so much because I'm exhausted." As if proving his point, Sungyeol lets out a big yawn before throwing a glare in the visual's direction. "Because Myungsoo started snoring."

Sungjong gives him a skeptical look. "You guys aren't even in the same room. Is he really that loud?"

"Oh, you should hear me," Myungsoo declares, a satisfied smirk on his face as he sits at the table.

Rolling his eyes, Sungyeol scoffs. "That's not something to be proud of, okay? You need to go to a sleep clinic."

"Look, I already told you, I'm not going to a clinic." The visual sighs and crosses his arms. "I don't have a problem, _you're_ the one with the problem. You should go to a 'quit being a baby and leave me alone' clinic."

"They don't have those."

"Yeah, they do. Quit being a baby and leave me alone. There, you've just had your first class."

"Y'know," Woohyun quickly interjects before their discussion gets too heated. "When Sunggyu and I shared a room, he used to snore a lot. And I would just roll him over and he would stop snoring."

Glad to have finally found a solution, Sungyeol bangs his fist on the table and jabs a finger at Myungsoo. "Next time you snore, I'm rolling you over!"

The younger boy just shrugs, no longer willing to argue. "I gotta do what I gotta do, you gotta do what you gotta do, you just do it."

And so, when the night comes bringing Myungsoo's snores with it, Sungyeol marches into his bandmate's room, ready to fix this problem once and for all.

"Alright buddy, time to roll over," he announces to his unconscious friend before grabbing his shoulder and turning him so he is now laying on his back. But as he does so, the covers slip away, revealing much more of the visual than the taller boy was prepared to see. "Oh my god! You are going to a clinic." He slaps a hand over his eyes and blindly stumbles to the door. "...and a pajama store."

~*~

"This sucks," Myungsoo whines, flinging himself onto the couch. "I didn't know I had to stay up all night before I go to this stupid sleep clinic. I'm so tired!"

Sungyeol just squints at him. "It's 6:00."

"Yeah, well..."

Despite many similar complaints, Sungyeol manages to get Myungsoo down to the clinic the next day— mostly because the younger boy is practically sleepwalking by then. The whole thing is pretty quick and easy and Sungyeol can feel his sanity returning once they leave. He strolls into the dorm in a much better mood than when he left, a genuine smile gracing his face for the first time in a while.

"Hello, little ones."

Sungjong doesn't even have to look at the older boy to know why he sounds so happy. "So, is Myungsoo-hyung going to stop snoring?"

"Yep!" The tall boy all but skips over to the couch; he's never been so excited to go to sleep before.

Myungsoo walks in just then sporting a black mouth guard. He looks and sounds just as cheerful as Sungyeol as he greets them, although it comes out a bit muffled. "Hey guys, what's happening?"

"Oh my god." Sungjong looks like he's trying his hardest not to laugh.

Woohyun, on the other hand, seems deeply disturbed. "What is that?"

"Oh, they gave it to me at the sleep clinic," the visual explains, his words still slurred by the mouth guard. "It's gonna help me not to snore."

Woohyun seems mostly amused now, although he's still a big confused. "Well, are you asleep right now, 'Soo? 'Cause I don't think you have to wear it unless you are."

Finally taking out the mouth guard, Myungsoo gives the older boy an annoyed glance. "I know I don't have to. It tastes good."

"Plus, you look cool." Sungyeol can't resists throwing his sarcastic two cents in.

Myungsoo either doesn't notice or care, popping the piece of plastic back in his mouth and giving the older boy an enthusiastic thumbs-up. The other boys can't do anything but stare at him, all equally baffled by how weird their bandmate is.


	12. The One with the Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a lot longer than I expected it to and I didn't even include everything.

As a leader, Sunggyu had a lot of responsibilities and obligations and he liked to think he was pretty good at handling all of them. But that didn't mean he enjoyed doing them. That was especially true when it came to their morning routine; since he was the oldest he was expected to get up first before waking everyone else. He could've done without being a human alarm clock.

Sunggyu had this same exact thought one particular morning as he stumbled out of bed to begin the dreaded routine. Resigned to his fate, he set about waking up Hoya and Dongwoo before getting himself ready and then going to check on the other dorm. Since they had an early schedule, the leader had entrusted Woohyun with the task of waking the three youngest, though he didn't necessarily trust him to do much else afterward.

Just as he expected, when he stepped into the dorm Sungyeol was lounging in the living room while Myungsoo was milling around in the kitchen and Woohyun was nowhere to be found. The eldest took in his bandmates' unkempt attire and just had to ask: "Why aren't you guys dressed?"

"We have half an hour," Myungsoo replied as he entered the room, a slice of toast in hand.

Sunggyu was very quickly losing his patience; they had a very important schedule to attend and he wanted to make sure they were exactly on time. The younger boys didn't seem to get that, though. "No, four minutes ago you had half an hour, we have to leave by twenty to eight."

"Relax, hyung," Sungyeol said from his perch on the armchair, his eyes never leaving his phone. "It only takes us two minutes to get dressed."

Sunggyu couldn't really argue with that. Sungyeol was known to throw on anything he could find and since almost all of his clothes were black, Myungsoo wouldn't spend a lot of time worrying if they matched. Suppressing his frustration, the leader tried to speak calmly. "Well, I'd feel a lot better if you got dressed now."

"Ok."

And yet the pair made no move to get up or do anything that remotely resembled getting dressed. Sunggyu was seconds away from snapping at his members when Sungjong sauntered out of his room, fully-awake and (more importantly) fully-dressed.

"Wow, you look great!" The elder was just so glad that someone was taking their schedule seriously. And the maknae did look pretty amazing.

"Thanks." The younger boy graciously took the compliment, a pleased smile stretching on his lips. But he didn't stay humble for long, immediately adding, "I know, though."

Ignoring the maknae's vanity, Sunggyu strolled over to him and threw an arm over his shoulders. "You see this, this is a person who's ready to go." He turned the boy to face him, his hands firmly planted on the other's shoulders and a fiercely fond look in his eyes. "Sungjong, you are my star."

"Well, you're my lucky penny," Sungjong returned uncertainly. He had no idea why his hyung was acting so strangely and didn't really want to know either. Smiling uneasily, he shrugged out of the older boy's grasp and quickly retreated to the kitchen.

Still very much aware of their lack of time, Sunggyu went to see what was taking Woohyun so long. He was only the tiniest bit surprised to find the vocalist holed up in his room deliberating over what to wear. Although he knew it was pretty much useless, he still spent a few precious minutes nagging the younger boy about hurrying up before heading back to deal with the two pains in the living room.

The leader was almost hopeful when he only spotted Myungsoo but was instantly disappointed once Sungyeol walked in just as undressed as before.

Returning from his trip to the bathroom, the tall boy strolled over to Myungsoo who was now sitting in his vacated seat. "Get up."

"What?" The visual was busy playing a game on his phone, his eyes lifting briefly before they were once again glued to his device.

"You're in my seat."

"How is this your seat?"

"'Cause I was sitting there."

"But then you left."

"Well, it's not like I went to China," Sungyeol retorted, his frustration clear as he crossed his arms. "I went to the bathroom, you knew I was coming back."

Myungsoo spared another quick glance and shrugged. "What's the big deal? Sit somewhere else."

Sungyeol was now hovering over the other boy, anger ablaze in his eyes. "The big deal is I was sitting there last, so that's my seat."

The younger boy finally paused his game and shot his friend an amused smirk. "Well, actually the last place you were sitting was in there," he nodded in the direction of the bathroom. "So..."

"You guys." Sunggyu decided to step in before things escalated any further; he knew for a fact the two of them weren't opposed to settling issues with their fists. There were more important matters to deal with anyway. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Because you both have to go get dressed before the big vein in my head pops."

Sungyeol considered his words for a moment and then nodded. "Ok, hyung, I just have to do one thing first, really quickly." The tall boy leaned down until he was right next to Myungsoo's ear and all but shouted, "Get up!"

"Okay, look," Sunggyu interjected yet again. His input hadn't been much help the last time, but he couldn't just watch them fight. Perhaps if he put on his leader voice they would listen to him. "We have nineteen minutes. So, Sungyeol I want you to go get dressed and when you come back, Myungsoo will go get dressed and he'll have vacated the chair. Okay? Okay."

Sungyeol finally relented, a heavy sigh passing his lips. "Alright, fine. I'll get dressed. But when I get back it's chair sitting and I'm the guy who's... sitting in a chair!"

The tall boy made an awkward exit and Sunggyu felt like they could get back on track. Feeling tentatively optimistic, he decided to go check on Woohyun's progress. A few minutes later, Sungyeol returned to the living room looking considerably more presentable than before as he marched over to Myungsoo, who made no effort to leave his seat.

"Alright," the older vocalist started, his tone more subdued. "As you can see, I am fully dressed. And I, in turn, can see that you are not. So, in other words, get out of my chair, dillhole!"

"Okay." Myungsoo seemed to give in rather easily as he rose from his seat without any further complaint. But before Sungyeol could celebrate his victory, the younger boy grabbed the cushions from the chair and started heading for his room.

"What are you doing?"

Already halfway across the room, the visual turned to his bandmate. "You said I had to give you the chair, but you didn't say anything about the cushions."

Sungyeol was appalled. "The cushions are the essence of the chair!"

"That's right, I'm taking the essence." Without another word, Myungsoo spun around and stalked out of the room.

Sungyeol was still gaping at the utter betrayal when Sunggyu returned, having made sure Woohyun was at least 80% ready. He probably should've been concerned about what had the tall boy so troubled, but he was honestly more focused on the fact that he was finally dressed. It was at that exact moment when he started having hope that they would leave on time that Myungsoo came storming into the room, still not dressed.

"Where's my underwear?!"

The leader turned to the tall boy, clearly exasperated. "Come on. You took his underwear?"

"He took my essence," Sungyeol responded defensively, pointing an accusatory finger in the visual's direction.

Sunggyu had no idea what that meant, but time was running out and he couldn't afford to get distracted by shenanigans. "Okay, wait. Myungsoo, why can't you just wear the underwear you're wearing now?"

"Because I'm not wearing any underwear now." Myungsoo stated it rather matter-of-factly as if they should already know.

Looking smug, Sungyeol crossed his arms. "Well, it looks like somebody is gonna have to give somebody back his cushions."

Myungsoo had no intention of doing anything of the sort. He fixed the older boy with a defiant glare and declared, "Okay, you hide my clothes— I'm gonna do the exact opposite to you."

"What? Are you gonna _show_ me my clothes?"

"Hey, opposite is opposite."

The younger boy stormed out once again without another word and Sungyeol huffed in annoyance, "He's got nothing!"

Sunggyu officially gave up. They had about seven minutes until they absolutely had to leave and he was stuck in the middle of a childish war. Sinking into the couch in defeat, he wondered what he could've done in a past life to deserve such difficult dongsaengs. As he was envisioning the lecture he was sure to get for being late Myungsoo came back into the living room swaddled in numerous layers of pants and shirts.

"Okay, hyung. Here it is. You hide my clothes, I'm wearing everything you own."

"Oh my god!" Sungyeol's eyes were wide in disbelief. "That is so not the opposite of taking somebody's underwear."

Smirking in triumph, Myungsoo propped his hands on his hips— or, at least, he tried to. It was hard to move his arms with all the layers. "Maybe if I wasn't going _commando_..." The older boy made an unintelligible noise at the insinuation, which only spurred the visual's childish antics. Fanning himself with one hand, he exclaimed, "Whew, it's hot with all this stuff on. I better not do any, I don't know, lunges."

Myungsoo immediately started doing lunges as Sungyeol watched on in bewilderment.

"Okay, _enough_!" Sunggyu shouted, standing to face the two boys. He didn't have time for this crap. "Enough with the lunging. I've had it up to here with you two. You know what, neither of you can come."

"Jeez, what a baby." Sungyeol scoffed at the leader's outburst; he found it rather uncalled for.

"Yeah, hyung, way to ruin it" Myungsoo added. "I was just going to get dressed."

Sunggyu gave up. He was getting too old for this.


	13. The One with the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being well over 1000 words even though I didn't include the last part that I initially wanted to.

It was another rare day off and the guys were taking advantage of it. Well— some of them were anyway. While the other members were catching up with family and friends or just catching up on sleep, Dongwoo and Woohyun were sitting in the living room of the downstairs dorm throwing a foam ball around. There wasn't a real goal to the game, just the two of them tossing the ball back and forth as they talked.

"Hey, what time is it?" Dongwoo, who was sprawled out on the couch, suddenly asked.

In a similar state in the adjacent armchair, Woohyun paused the game to check his phone. "2:17."

"Wow," the rapper exclaimed, tossing the ball to the younger man. "You know, we've been throwing this ball without dropping it for, like, an hour?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I noticed it about a half-hour ago, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to jinx it."

"Wow, we're pretty good at this." They tossed the ball back and forth a few more times before Woohyun stopped, ball in hand, and noted, "Hey, we totally forgot about lunch."

"I think that's the first time I ever missed a meal." Dongwoo seemed somewhat devastated; food wasn't something that easily skipped his mind. As if proving a point, he tugged at the waistband of his pants, declaring, "Yeah, my pants are a little loose."

Myungsoo came in just then and the two men returned to their game, their hunger momentarily forgotten. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Woohyun remembered and brought it up again.

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat or do you want to see how long we can throw this ball back and forth?"

The rapper took a moment to think it over before replying. "Uh, the ball thing." Both in agreement, they continued tossing the ball. After a few rounds Dongwoo posed a question of his own. "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we could go two straight hours without dropping it?"

"Uh, _yeah_ it would."

Things seemed to be going well for a couple of throws until Dongwoo suddenly froze, ball in hand.

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"I have to pee," the older man explained, his forehead etched with worry. "And I think Myungsoo just went in the bathroom."

With some quick thinking the pair managed to make it upstairs to the other dorm, all while still tossing the ball. They were so intent on keeping the game going Woohyun stood outside the open bathroom so they could continue passing the ball while Dongwoo did his business.

"Man, I didn't think we were gonna make it," Dongwoo called out, tossing the ball.

"I know." Woohyun caught the ball and stopped to consider the situation before warning, "Don't switch hands, okay?"

~*~

The two men were over two hours into their record-breaking game when Hoya came strolling in from his room. He seemed to be on his way out as he slipped his jacket on, not at all concerned with whatever his hyungs were doing.

"Hey guys," the rapper began, his attention mostly focused on searching for something on the coffee table. "I left my watch here last night— where is it?"

"I don't know." From his position behind the couch, Dongwoo merely shrugged and went back to throwing the ball.

Hoya felt his irritation grow at his members' lack of concern. "Come on, I'm late for practice."

"How do you know— you don't have a watch," Woohyun quipped with a chuckle from his spot by the tv. Dongwoo was quick to join him, the ball still flying through the air.  
Hoya had just about had it, but he still tried to keep his cool. "Can you guys please stop throwing that ball for a minute and help me find it?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Dongwoo seemed to think it over for a second before replying. "Yeah, can't do it."

The older rapper lobbed the ball across the room and Hoya finally snapped, intercepting Woohyun and grabbing the ball out of the air. As he did so, the pair simultaneously screamed in horror, effectively startling the younger man.

"What?"

"Hoya, whatever you do, do _not_ drop that ball," Woohyun practically begged.

"Yeah, we haven't dropped it in..." Dongwoo trailed off and looked to Woohyun for confirmation.

"Two hours and twenty-seven minutes."

" _Really_?" Hoya suddenly sounded intrigued, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Several minutes later found the dancer on the phone with their manager as he tried to get out of going to practice.

"I-I'm not gonna be able to come to practice today, hyung. I don't feel so good," he moaned, trying to sound as miserable as possible. Just then Dongwoo threw the ball at him, but it went high and he had to reach up to catch it. "Yes!" Hoya cried, momentarily forgetting he was pretending to be sick. He quickly realized his mistake and attempted to cover it up. "For a second there I thought I was feeling better, but I'm not."

He hung up before their manager could question him and the now-trio continued their game. They were steadily working on their record when Sungjong came waltzing in, probably curious about where everyone had gone; although when he did see what they had gotten up to, his curiosity instantly disappeared.

"Hey guys," he greeted anyway, just to be nice.

"Hey," Woohyun returned along with the others. As he tossed the ball to Dongwoo, he continued, "Check it out— almost three hours without dropping it."

"Congratulations, that's quite a waste of time." Apparently, the maknae was done being nice. No longer interested in what his hyungs were doing, he left as abruptly as he came, leaving the other boys somewhat offended.

~*~

They managed to keep it going for another hour and gained Sungyeol as a spectator; just like Sungjong, he had wandered upstairs to see what the other boys were up to, but he actually found it interesting. He watched on in amusement as Dongwoo threw the ball to Hoya, who then hurled it at Woohyun with way more force than was actually necessary.

"Hoya!" Barely catching the ball before it collided with his face, Woohyun glared at the younger boy. "Stop throwing it so hard; we're on the same team."

"Four hours?" Sungyeol finally spoke from his perch on a nearby chair. "You guys have been doing this for four hours?"

"That's right, baby," Dongwoo excitedly confirmed, passing the ball to Hoya with just as much enthusiasm.

Rising from his seat, the tall boy joined the others and reached out for the ball. "Alright, let me in."

Woohyun was just about to throw it to him when Hoya jumped in front of him, his eyes wide in panic. "No! Don't do it!" After receiving confused glances, the dancer dramatically revealed, "He's a dropper."

"I'm not a dropper," Sungyeol insisted, propping his hands on his hips.

Knowing how clumsy the younger boy could be, Woohyun tried to reason with him. "It's really more of a three-person game, y'know?"

Sungyeol was not impressed. "It's throwing and catching."

"Fine."

Still a bit unsure, Woohyun gently tossed him the ball; he didn't want to risk the record they had worked so hard to achieve.

Sungyeol easily caught it and rolled his eyes at how ridiculous the guys were acting. "Oh, it's so hard," he scoffed sarcastically as he began juggling the ball between his hands. But true to his reputation, he nearly dropped it and quietly handed it over to Hoya, more than a little embarrassed.

Ok, maybe there was some truth to what they were saying.


End file.
